Klonoví Vojáci
Úvod thumb|left|158px Deset let před začátkem klonových válek si mistr jedi Sifo-Dyas uvědomil, že republika potřebuje novou a reformovanou armádu. Proto tajně zadal Kaminoanům úkol sestrojit obrovskou klonovou armádu pro republiku. Dyas tuto inforamci sdělil jen svému nejlepšímu příteli (v této době ještě jediovi) Dookovi. Netušil však že Dooku je učedník Darth Sidiouse, kterému by se tato armáda taktéž hodila. Sidious vydal Dookovi rozkaz Dyase zabít a vydávat se za něj. Dooku našel pro klony předlohu, námezdního lovce lidí Jango Fetta a dal Kamionámcům ještě jeden ukol - aby klonům do podvědomí uložili Rozkaz 66, jeden z nejhorších skutků, kteří sithové kdy vykonali. Výskyt v epizodách Objevení Armády Léta plynula a o klonové armádě nikdo nevěděl. Až při hledání Jango Fetta narazil mistr jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi na tajemství klonové armády, když ho stopy po Fettovy zavedly na Kamino, kde objevil ohromnou armádu klonů schopných bojovat pro republiku. Klony při vydávání výzbroje (kliknutín na obrázek zvětšíte) Přehlídka klonů Tuto zprávu Kenobi ihned nahlásil radě jediů, která o armádě také nevěděla. Když byl Obi-Wan zajat na Geonosis vyrazil mistr Yoda na Kamino pro klonovou armádu, se kterou jako generál vyrazil na Geonosis a začal tak první bitvu klonových válek. Klonové Války Geonosis byla ohromná ukázka síly klonů, republika díky klonům drtivě vyhrála a mohla rozpoutat vlastní ofenzívu proti separatistům. Mistři jediové byli jmenováni do pozice Generálů celých klonových armád. Kloni si ve válce vedli velmi dobře. Droidi se jim nemohli rovnat ani výcvikem a už vůbec ne zbraněmi. Rozkaz 66 U konce války ale kloni udělali něco, co zničilo na mnoho let republiku. Splnili to, co jim už jako embriím na Kaminu implementovali do mysli - Rozkaz 66. Ten prohlašoval všechny jedie za nepřátele republiky a jako thumb|232px|[[Commander Cody, přijímá rozkaz 66]]takoví museli být zničeni. Klonoví vojáci začali zabíjet své jedijské veliteli a speciální 501. klonová divize pod velením Darth Vadera se vydala zničit zbytky jediů na jejich Akademii na Coruscantu. Imperiální Úpadek Po splnění Rozkazu 66 byli klonoví vojáci začleněni do armády nově se formujícího impéria ke stormtrooperům. Díky zrychlenůmu růstu, mnohem rychleji strárli a díky tomu z Imperiání armády brzo vymyzeli. Na Kaminu, kde byly stvořeni se ještě klonovači pokusili Armádu znovu obnovit, aby sní mohli bojovat proti impériu, ale na Kamino byla vyslána elitní 501. divize v čele s lovcem lidí Bobba Fettem (který se na Kaminu narodil), aby výrobě zabránili, což se jim povedlo. To byl definitivní konec kdysi ohromné klonové armády. thumb|left|170px|Klonoví Vojáci - Zbroj Phase II Výskyt * Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter (First appearance) * Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones / comic / novel / junior novelization * Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive * Star Wars: The Clone Wars video game * Star Wars: Battlefront * Star Wars: Battlefront II * Machines of War * Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns * "Death in the Catacombs" - Star Wars Insider 79 * "Elusion Illusion" - Star Wars Insider 66 (Mentioned only) * Star Wars: Republic Commando * Republic Commando: Hard Contact * Republic Commando: Triple Zero * Boba Fett: Crossfire * Boba Fett: Maze of Deception * Star Wars Republic 50: The Defense of Kamino * Star Wars Republic: The New Face of War * Jedi: Mace Windu * League of Spies * Star Wars: Clone Wars – "Chapter 1" * Star Wars: Clone Wars – "Chapter 2" * Star Wars: Clone Wars – "Chapter 3" * Star Wars: Clone Wars – "Chapter 4" * Star Wars: Clone Wars – "Chapter 5" * Star Wars: Clone Wars – "Chapter 8" * Star Wars: Clone Wars – "Chapter 9" * Star Wars: Clone Wars – "Chapter 10" * Star Wars: Clone Wars – "Chapter 11" * Star Wars: Clone Wars – "Chapter 12" * Star Wars: Clone Wars – "Chapter 17" * Star Wars: Clone Wars – "Chapter 20" * Star Wars: Clone Wars – "Chapter 21" * Jedi: Shaak Ti * Star Wars Republic 54: Double Blind * Jedi: Aayla Secura * "Heavy Metal Jedi" - Clone Wars Adventures: Volume 1 * "Hide in Plain Sight" - Clone Wars Adventures: Volume 2 * "Run Mace Run" - Clone Wars Adventures: Volume 2 * "One Battle" - Clone Wars Adventures: Volume 3 * "One of a Kind" - Clone Wars Adventures: Volume 8 * Legacy of the Jedi (Mentioned only) * Shatterpoint * Equipment * Jedi: Count Dooku * Odds * Republic Commando: True Colors * The Cestus Deception * Star Wars Republic: The Battle of Jabiim * Star Wars Republic 59: Enemy Lines * Star Wars Republic 60: Hate and Fear * Star Wars Republic 61: Dead Ends (Appears in flashback(s)) * Jedi: Yoda * Star Wars Republic 64: Bloodlines (Appears in flashback(s)) * Star Wars Republic: Show of Force * Star Wars Republic 67: Forever Young * MedStar I: Battle Surgeons * "MedStar: Intermezzo" - Star Wars Insider 83 * MedStar II: Jedi Healer * Star Wars Republic 68: Armor * Star Wars: General Grievous * Secrets of the Jedi * Jedi Trial * "Decision: Cularin" * The Clone Wars: Shadowed * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "The Hidden Enemy" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars film / novel / junior novelization * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Slaves of the Republic * Star Wars The Clone Wars Volume 1: Shipyards of Doom * Star Wars The Clone Wars Volume 2: Crash Course * Star Wars The Clone Wars Volume 3: The Wind Raiders of Taloraan * The Clone Wars: Prelude * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Ambush" * The Clone Wars: Shakedown * HoloNet News — A Galaxy Divided (Mentioned only) * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Rising Malevolence" * The Clone Wars: Procedure * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Shadow of Malevolence" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Destroy Malevolence" * The Clone Wars: Mouse Hunt * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Rookies" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Downfall of a Droid" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Duel of the Droids" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Bombad Jedi" * The Clone Wars: Transfer * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Cloak of Darkness" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Lair of Grievous" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Dooku Captured" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "The Gungan General" * The Clone Wars: Headgames * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Jedi Crash" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Defenders of Peace" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Trespass" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Blue Shadow Virus" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Mystery of a Thousand Moons" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Storm Over Ryloth" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Innocents of Ryloth" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Liberty on Ryloth" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Hostage Crisis" * The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part 1) * The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part 2) * Star Wars: Clone Wars – "Chapter 22" * Star Wars Republic: The Dreadnaughts of Rendili * Star Wars Republic: The Siege of Saleucami * "This Precious Shining" - Clone Wars Adventures: Volume 7 * Routine Valor * Sithisis * Star Wars: Obsession * Boba Fett: A New Threat * "The Brink" - Clone Wars Adventures: Volume 4 * "To the Vanishing Point" - Clone Wars Adventures: Volume 6 * "What Goes Up..." - Clone Wars Adventures: Volume 5 * "Heroes on Both Sides" - Clone Wars Adventures: Volume 5 * "Thunder Road" - Clone Wars Adventures: Volume 10 * "Chain of Command" - Clone Wars Adventures: Volume 10 * "Waiting" - Clone Wars Adventures: Volume 10 * Brothers in Arms * "Counterstrike" * "Destruction" * Labyrinth of Evil * Star Wars: Clone Wars – "Chapter 23" * Star Wars: Clone Wars – "Chapter 24" * Star Wars: Clone Wars – "Chapter 25" * "Orders" - Clone Wars Adventures: Volume 4 * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith / comic / novel / junior novelization / game * Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel * "The Order of Outcasts" - Clone Wars Adventures: Volume 5 * "Descent" - Clone Wars Adventures: Volume 4 * "Salvaged" - Clone Wars Adventures: Volume 9 * Star Wars Republic: The Hidden Enemy * Star Wars Republic: Into the Unknown * Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader * Star Wars Dark Times: Parallels * Star Wars Dark Times: Vector * Star Wars Dark Times: Blue Harvest, Part 1 (Appears in flashback(s)) * Evasive Action: Recruitment * In His Image (Mentioned only) * The Force Unleashed novel (Mentioned only) * Star Wars: The Force Unleashed comic (Appears in flashback(s)) * Star Wars: The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi (Appears in flashback(s)) * Star Wars Empire: "General" Skywalker * Star Wars Empire: In the Shadows of Their Fathers (Appears in flashback(s)) * Star Wars Rebellion 0: Crossroads (Appears in flashback(s)) * Star Wars Rebellion: The Ahakista Gambit (Mentioned only) * Star Wars Galaxies – An Empire Divided * The Unseen Queen (Appears in hologram) * Revelation (Mentioned only) * Invincible (Mentioned only) * Millennium Falcon * Star Wars Legacy 16: Claws of the Dragon, Part 3 (Appears in flashback(s))